Vacances aux sources thermales
by nessa-san
Summary: Après 5 années de périple, Sasuke est enfin revenu à Konoha. Saï fait maintenant parti de l'équipe, et de nombreuses missions leurs sont assignées. Mais Tsunade-sama leur offre des vacances car ils ont soit disant assez travailler pour le village.yaoi NS
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Au delà des plaines, deux ninjas se battaient d'arrache pieds. Aujourd'hui, leur combat était à la limite de la blessure grave, mais jamais un des deux juunins ne portaient son arme en travers d'un endroit fatal.

Le jour déclinait lentement, emportant avec lui sa chaleur bienfaisante. Les quelques grillons de la saison commençaient à se faire entendre, et les oiseaux piallaient d'excitation, attendant que la nuit apporte le calme habituel. À part si les deux ninjas continuent leur combat acharné.

L'un était blond, les cheveux en désordres, d'une stature fragile et musclé à la fois. Son visage était composé de deux orbes bleux océans, au dessous desquelles se trouvaient de fines cicatrices, faisant penser à des moustaches de chat.

L'autre était noir corbeau, les cheveux tombant sur les épaules, deux mèches le long de ses tempes lui barrant parfois le visage, quelques pics derrière son crâne lui donnaient un air plus éffeminé qu'il ne l'était déjà. En effet, son corps était fin, élancé, pâle. Mais il était sculpté de muscles traissaillant, avides de pouvoir décupler sa force dans ses mouvements rapides et félins. Son regard noir fendait celui de son adversaire et il lui sourit largement quand il lui fit un coup bas.

C'est alors que les pupilles du noireau se mirent à changer de forme, devenant trois gouttes noires dont les extremités pointues étaient dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Les tâches noires étaient reliées par de fin trait de la même couleur, contrastant avec le rouge pourpre de ses iris.

Après une longue série de coups portée par le blond, celui-ci fit apparaître deux copies de lui et joignit les mains aux leurs, pour former une sphère de filaments venteux avec des piques tournants, faisant penser à un shouriken en mouvement. Il s'échappait un son strident qui fit s'envoler les quelques oiseaux dans les arbres alentours. Mais les ninjas n'y prétèrent aucune attention, trop occupés à se tuer du regard et à éviter les coups de l'autre.

Le blond porta son attaque avant que la sphère ne disparaisse, mais son adversaire l'avait contourné par un genjutsu puissant. Il fut prit au piège par ses sharingans et coincé dans un monde iréel. Il voyait des images mouvantes, entrevoyant de longues formes allongées. Il pensa alors à la spécificité de son adversaire à faire apparaître des serpents, et sourit interieurement. Finalement, il était prévisible. Deux yeux rouges l'observaient à la dérober, et n'importe où le blond posait son regard, il voyait encore et toujours ses orbes ravageurs. Il poussa un soupir de fustration et glissa doucement sa main dans sa sacoche. Il frôla la lame d'un kunaï et avant qu'il ne fasse un geste de plus, son adversaire l'avait déjà immobilisé par derrière.

Son hôte avait mis une main sur son poignet et par la seul force de la volonté, il réussit à sortir la main du blond de sa sacoche, sans que celui-ci ne pose de resistance. Le brun en profita pour poser ses lèvres près de son oreille et souffla dedans. Ceci eut pour effet de le faire se courber en deux. Un mini serpent avait surgit de la bouche du brun s'était immisé dans le cou du blond, se faufilant ainsi dans ses vêtements. Le brun disparut, ainsi que les yeux du sharingan. Le monde serpentardesque se détériora lentement et le blond s'écroula sur ses genoux, le souffle saccadé. Il essaya d'attraper le serpent, mais celui-ci lui glissait entre les doigts, plus visqueux et froid que jamais. Un rire ironique se fit ententre et le blond tourna la tête pour voir le brun accroupi à côté de lui.

- Alors, très agréable, hein? Fit-il alors.

- Urusai teme! Répondit son adversaire, le visage en sueur.

Il gigota par terre pour essayer d'attraper le fichu serpent, sous les rires moqueurs de son vis-à-vis. Au bout de quelques longues minutes difficiles, il réussit enfin à surprendre le serpent entrant dans son pantalon noir. Il le prit par la queue et le tendit vers le brun qui le regarda l'air surpris.

- T'as qu'à le garder, je te le donne, fit le brun en se relevant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais foutre avec un serpent inutile ?

- Tu ne le trouveras pas si inutile que ça à la longue...

- Hmm ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lui demanda le blond, l'air songeur.

- Tu verras... Et puis je veux surtout pas d'un serpent ayant voyagé dans ton pantalon...

- Répètes ça!

- SASUKEEE !! NARUTOOO !!

Les deux ninjas se retournèrent pour voir une jeune fille courir vers eux, les cheveux roses virevoltant derrière elle, suivie d'un garçon qui sautait d'arbre en arbre tranquillement, l'air posé et presque indifférent.

- C'est pour quoi, Sakura ? Demanda le dit Sasuke à la nouvelle venue.

- Tsunade nous a envoyé, Saï et moi, pour vous prévenir d'une nouvelle mission. Nous devons y aller tout de suite.

- Yosh ! Répondirent Sasuke et Naruto.

Puis les quatres ninjas de Konoha s'élancèrent vers la ville.

Une femme blonde était assise à son bureau et semblait attendre quelqu'un, vu les regards qu'elle jettait à sa porte toutes les cinq secondes. Lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir, elle se leva et posa ses mains sur son bureau.

- Mami Tsunade, tu nous as appelé ? Fit une bête blonde en défonçait la porte.

- Naruto, je t'ai déjà dit d'avoir du respect pour ton Hokage ! Lui dit Sakura en le frappant derrière la tête, ce qui le fit tomber à la renverse.

- Mmh... en effet, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous quatre. Puisque vous avez travaillé que dans des missions de rang A et S ces deux derniers mois, je vous offre quinze jours de vancances dans une station thermale, dans les montagnes pas loin d'ici.

Naruto se releva tant bien que mal et regarda, ou plutôt observa, la femme blonde derrière son bureau. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa paume sur son front.

- Humm... Vous n'avez pas de fièvre pourtant... fit-il d'un air expert et inquiet. Vous avez chaud ?

- BAKA !

Sakura lui mit une baffe monumentale qui le fit s'envoler à travers la pièce. Il atterit à côté de la fenêtre grande ouverte et se fit relever par un homme aux cheveux argentés, le bandeau frontal en travers de son oeil gauche. Il était accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre et entra dans la pièce après s'être assuré qu'il ne serait plus en danger d'un lancé de ninja.

- Kakashi-sensei ! Que faites-vous ici ? Interrogea Sakura, l'air de rien.

- J'ai demandé à ce qu'il vous accompagne, intervint Tsunade en s'asseyant. À chaque fois que vous êtes ensemble, vous faites que des conneries. Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une guerre avec les montagnards, parce que vous aurez mis le bordel dans leur station ! Alors Kakashi va vous surveiller de près...

- Mamie Tsunadeee ! S'indigna Naruto, offensé. Pas besoin de baby-sitter ! Nous avons Saï pour ça !

- Euh dis Sakura-san, c'est un compliment amicale, ce que vient de dire Naruto-kun ? Demanda Saï à la jeune fille déjà en colère.

- Non ! Et s'il continue de dire des conneries, je vais m'enerver !

- Parce que tu n'es pas encore enervée ? Dit Saï d'un air innocent.

Sakura le regarda, et laissa tomber pour le moment. Ce garçon ne saura jamais ce que «amitié» ou «lien» voudraient dire, s'il continuait à poser des questions stupides. Elle devait se contenir, elle était une kunoichi, voyons !

- Bon, c'est régler ! Fit joyeusement Tsunade. Vous partirez demain à l'aube !

- Déjà ? C'est bien vite régler votre affaire mamie, dit Naruto un peu soupçonneux. Vous voulez pas qu'on soit dans vos pattes alors vous nous envoyez à perpette !? Très bien ! Ça nous fera des vancances !

- Mais quel baka, celui là... murmura Sakura, le poing crispé.

- Viens Sas'ke ! On va s'entrainner avant de partir !

- On vient de le faire, teme...

- Eh alors ? T'as peur que je ne t'écrase par la seul force de mon petit doigt ?!

- Tu auras du mal avec un serpent dans le pantalon...

- HEY ! T'as pas le droit d'utiliser ton serpent pour me déstabiliser ! Cria Naruto.

- Ce n'est plus le mien, maintenant qu'il t'a touché ! Et je ne sais pas où il a trainé, je ne veux pas me risquer à avoir une maladie...

- DOBE !! hurla le blond contre son ami en agitant les bras.

- Ils sont toujours aussi complémentaires, à ce que je vois, dit Tsunade à Kakashi.

- Oui, on dirait qu'ils ne se sont pas quittés depuis ces cinq ans...

- j'aimerai tant... que ce soit vrai, murmura l'Hokage un peu plus pour elle-même que pour son ninja.

- Moi de-même, répondit le ninja-copieur dans un souffle.

Les montagnes s'étendaient devant eux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée de l'immense forêt de Konoha. Les cinq ninjas mirent pieds à terre et continuèrent en courant jusqu'à la vallé. Les rizières brillaient de lueur rougeâtre sous l'effet des rayons du soleil couchant. Les hirondelles volaient bas, chassant les moustiques de l'été, les grillons attendaient la nuit bruyammant et les ninjas volaient sur l'herbe sans le moindre bruit. Une heure passa quand ils arrivèrent à l'entré de la station où ils furent accueillis par la maitresse de maison, une belle jeune femme dont les cheveux noirs tombés sur les hanches en un rideau épais.

- Bienvenu mes chers clients, je vous attendais, fit-elle d'une voix douce tandis que des servantes leur enlevaient leur affaire. Vos chambre sont prêtes, le repas sera servie dans une heure. Vous pourrez vous reposer dans le bassin d'eau salée.

- Merci de nous accueillir dans votre demeure, Yuko-san, dit Kakachi en baissant la tête.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir, Kakachi-san, répondit-elle d'un air énigmatique qui fit bizarrement sourire Saï. Mes servantes vous montreront vos chambres respectives.

- Wouaaah ! S'écria Naruto en entrant dans sa chambre. C'est géant ! Ooh, regarde Sakura-chan ! Y'a même un lit bizarre !

- C'est un lit occidental, baka, répondit la kunoichi.

- Ouh, et c'est confortable, dit Sasuke en s'installant dessus.

- Hé ! J'te permet pas de mettre tes sales fesses sur mon matelas ! Ni même de poser tes sales pieds sur mes lates propres ! S'exclama le blond d'un air ahuri en poussant Sasuke vers la sortie.

- Urusai !

- Bon, je crois que je vais faire un tour dans le bassin, moi ! Fit Sakura. Vous venez les gars ?

- Ouais Sakura-chan ! Dit Naruto en sautant partout.

- Mmh, répondirent Sasuke et Saï.

La source était entourée de végétation toutes aussi fleurissantes les unes que les autres. Les pétales des cerisiers tombaient sous la brise chaude et s'étalaient paresseusement sur l'eau. Quelques vagues provenant des clients arrachait à l'endroit un calme absolu. En vérité, c'était les rugissements d'un certain blond qui faisait des remous.

- La prochaine fois que tu te pointes dans ma chambre, je t'éclate la tronche! Hurla-t-il à Sasuke.

- C'est plutôt moi qui vais t'éclater la face si tu n'arrêtes pas de gueuler comme un pestiféré! Rétorqua la seule fille de la bande des ninjas.

- Mais Sakura-chan!?

- NON! Maintenant tu te la fermes et tu profites.

- Je--

- SILENCE!

Le blond se terra dans un coin de la source thermale et ronchonna dans ses moustaches en l'observant du coin de l'oeil. Saï les avait regardé et se demandait toujours comment on pouvait être ami au point de s'engueuler comme ils le faisaient tous les jours! Sasuke, lui, ne pipait mot. Trop occupé à se détendre les muscles pour une bagarre imprévue. Sait-on jamais... Quant à Kakachi, il lisait son bouquin à l'eau de rose intitulé «le secret des blondes» écrit par le légendaire Ero-senin de Konoha, inspiré d'une histoire vraie. Un calme bref s'était alors installé dans la source, vite interrompu par l'hôte venant annoncer le repas dans la salle commune.

Le dîner fut aussi somptueux que l'accueil. Chaleureuse et conviviale, l'hôte leur révélait bien des surprises. Et Kakachi n'en était pas moins étonné.

- Ton art de servir est toujours aussi doux et précis Yuko-san, lui fit-il à la fin de la soirée.

- Arigato, mais tu sais bien que j'ai eu un bon professeur...

Ils rigolèrent ensemble d'un air complice sous le regard suspicieux des plus jeunes ninjas. Finalement, ils partirent vers leurs chambres respectives en trainant les pieds, le ventre plein. Avec un élan de bonne volonté, Sasuke aida Naruto a supporté son propre poids, alourdis par le saké, et le mit (ou le jetta, selon les versions) sur son lit.

- Allez, baka, et t'as pas intérêt à ronfler, ma chambre est juste à côté de la tienne, lui souffla le brun tandis que Naruto s'accrochait au pan de sa tunique. Mais lâche-moi, tu vas me faire tomb--

Avant même de finir sa phrase, Sasuke se retrouva prit sous un étaux de fer. Coincé entre les bras du blond, il ne pouvait plus bouger le haut de son corps. Il sentit une jambe se mettre autour des siennes et roula sur le côté.

- Putain, je suis pas une peluche! Réprimanda Sasuke en secoua Naruto avec son corps.

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, pour faire sortit un gars ivre d'un sommeil profond, il fallait y aller! Surtout que Naruto et l'alcool, ça faisait deux. Voir trois. Soudain, il sentit un mouvement brusque dans son dos. Ça se faufilait entre leur deux corps collés avec une langueur infernalle puis pointa le bout de sa... langue à l'oreille de Sasuke. Il lui siffla dedans, ce qui fit frémir le ninja, et rentra à l'interieur de la tunique du blond.

- Naaaan, m'aide pas surtout! T'as du boulot cette nuit, je sais, mais moi je veux dormir tranquille!

C'est donc avec la mine déconfit que le brun pesta pendant une demi heure avant que Sakura l'aide enfin à le délivrer de sa prison de chair. Ils le roulèrent ensuite dans ses draps comme un sushi et se souhaitèrent mutuellement une bonne nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla avec une étonnante gueule de bois. Mais il était bien dans ses draps. Enroulé comme il était, il ne pouvait bouger pieds et mains. Pas même se gratter là où ça lui chatouillait depuis un moment déjà. Sur sa hanche, il sentait quelque chose de fluide couler et se faufiler sous ses vêtements. L'esprit vaporeux mais tout de même présent, il se rappela un épisode qui datait de pas lontemps.

- Le serpent! S'écria-t-il en sursautant.

Puis vint un série de cabriole que seul Naruto pouvait faire. Il essaya de sortir de son cocon mais impossible. Il rampa, tel une chenille, au bord de son lit pour attraper ses kunai cependant il tomba avant même d'ouvrir la bouche pour en attraper un, laissant choir la table de chevet et tout ce qui trainer dessus. Le serpent continua toujours sa longue et lente procession vers son entre-jambe lorsque Naruto se mit à plas ventre, ce qui le stopa net. Il lança un cri de triomphe...avant de se faire devancer par une vile langue. Il fit un tel bon que les lattes du parquet s'ébranlèrent autour de lui.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ton bordel? J'aimerai dormir moi! Fit la voix de Sasuke à la porte.

- Ha! tu tombes bien le grincheux! Ton serpent est bizarre! Prend le avant que je ne l'étripe!

Le brun le regarda un moment, adossé contre le chambranle puis se décida enfin à l'aider en poussant un soupir d'exaspération qu'il était le seul à faire.

- Faut juste que t'arrêtes de rêver de trucs bizarre, tu le rends nerveux sinon.

- Quoi?

Naruto sortit ses épaules, suivit des bras au bout desquels se tenait le serpent.

- T'as rêvé de quoi au juste? Lui demanda Sasuke en s'accroupissant devant lui.

- Ça ne te regardes pas, Usuratonkachi!

- Très bien... Mais ne viens pas me dire après que tu ne peux plus dormir! Dit-il en s'éloignant lentement vers sa chambre, les mains dans les poches.

- Quoi?! Reviens baka! Sas'keeeee!!

Le petit déjeuner était aussi somptueux que le repas de la veille au soir. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de saké cette fois-ci. Naruto emergeait lentement de sa pâteuse agonie et mangea lentement avec tout le monde. Sasuke le regarda tandis que le blond s'installait et vit le petit serpent autour de son cou.

- Aaah! Mais c'est quoi ça?! Cria Sakura en le montrant du doigt.

- Nani? Répondit Naruto en jettant un coup d'oeil sur son épaule. Ah ça...

Naruto lança un regard meurtrier à Sasuke, qui rigola dans son bol de thé, et se retourna vers la kunoichi.

- Un serpent que Sasuke m'a donné. D'ailleur si tu le veux, j'te le donne volontiers!

- Oh non merci, j'aime pas trop le serpents! Fit-elle en agitant les mains devant le serpent pandouillant entre les baguettes de Naruto.

- De toute façon, il ne peut, et ne veut, plus changer de proprietaire, dit Sasuke brusquement.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Ce serpent te servira, Naruto-kun, ne le perd surtout pas, dit une voux féminine venant de la porte coulissante.

Toute la tablée se tourna pour voir entrer Yuko, l'hôte des ninjas pour les vacances. Elle était toujours vêtu d'un kimono traditionnel. Elle s'installa en bout de table et prit une paire de baguette.

- Et en quoi il me servira, Yuko-sama? Demanda Naruto.

- Tu le verras bien par toi-même. Et peut être est-il déjà à l'oeuvre.

- Nani ?

Naruto resta confu, essayant de réfléchir à ce que leur hôte lui avait dit, mais son esprit encore brumeux l'empêchait d'avoir des pensées cohérentes. Il haussa donc les épaules et se reservit un bol de thé. Sasuke observa attentivement Yuko. Personne n'avait encore vu ses serpents, pas même Kakachi, alors pourquoi disait-elle une telle chose? Il décida d'y réfléchir plus tard, à tête reposée.

La journée était consacrée à la méditation. Ils étaient partis après le petit déjeuner dans une prairie à quelques minutes de marche. Un vent du nord se levait, apportant un peu de fraicheur dans l'atmosphère alors étoufante. Sous les feuillages des hêtres et chênes, les ninjas de Konoha s'assirent en tailleur, le visage concentré. Immobile, ils s'élevèrent vers le conscient de l'être, la tranquillité de l'esprit et la relaxation du corps. Kakachi arrivait même à se hisser de quelques dixaines de 

centimètres au dessus du sol lorsqu'il était vraiment concentré. Quant à Naruto, la méditation n'était pas son fort. Il préférait se battre, bouger, courir. Bref, utiliser son corps, pas se reposer ! C'est avec un mauvaise volonté qu'il s'assit en tailleur, aux côtés de Sakura et Sai. En cercle, il faisait face à Kakachi et Sasuke. Naruto sentait alors que leur chakra était déjà en pleine expension. Plus la méditation faisait effet, plus le chakra restera fiable pendant un combat. Mais même avec cette idée, le blond n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Et puis ce chatouilli le mettait dans un stress total. Il grogna legerement et se gratta derrière l'oreille. Il sentit alors le corps fluide du serpent que lui avait donné Sasuke. Decidement, il venait toujours le faire chier ce fichu rampant !

- Naruto, concentre-toi, lui fit la voix de Kakachi.

- Mmh, répondit alors Naruto.

Il fit alors l'effort surprenant d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourer, tout ce qu'il sentait et ce qu'il entendait, pour ne se focaliser que sur le mouvement de son chakra. Après quelques minutes d'intense concentration, il réussit à voir son corps et les passages fluides de deux couleurs différentes de chakra, un rouge et un bleu. Celui de Kyuubi était toujours présent bien sûr, mais il était nettement moins présent que le sien. Il se concentra alors sur la production du chakra de Kyuubi et fut surpris d'obtenir une réponse aussi vite. Une cascade de chakra rouge s'écoula de son ventre vers toutes les extremités de son corps, avec l'allure d'un faucon en chasse. Il se sentit bien pendant un bon moment, avant qu'il ne se fasse réveiller par une présence sur son épaule. Il se sentit revenir sur terre avec une vitesse fulgurante et ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il se tourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette main qui l'avait importuné et vit Sasuke accroupit près de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda Naruto de mauvaise humeur.

- Ça fait deux heures que t'es comme ça, les autres sont partis depuis un moment, lui fit Sasuke en se relevant. Viens, on va se baigner avant de déjeuner, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une main.

Naruto l'observa un moment puis daigna prendre la main que lui tendait son ami. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face et encrèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre. Puis d'un pas léger, Sasuke se retourna et s'engagea sur le chemin menant aux sources, Naruto sur ses pas.

- Et ils sont où les autres ? Demanda Naruto tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir menant aux chambres.

- Ils sont partis se défouler.

- Nani ?! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? J'voulais m'entrainer, moi aussi ! S'écria Naruto en retenant Sasuke par la manche.

- Tu dois te reposer, répondit fermement son ami en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ces vacances sont bien pour nous, mais surtout pour toi. Tu ne prends plus soin de toi depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas, Naruto-kun ?

Le blond le regarda supris par ses paroles. Il ne lui avait jamais parler aussi gentillement de toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet de sa santé. Naruto lacha peu à peu la manche de Sasuke, baissa les yeux et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Plus tard, ils se rejoinrent dans la source chaude à remou, la plus retirée de toutes les sources thermales. Elle était sur le versant de la montagne et le paysage y était plongeant. D'ailleur, c'est ce que vit Naruto lorsqu'il passa la porte coulissante menant au vestiaire.

- Waah! C'est magnifique! S'écria-t-il avant de plonger littéralement dans l'eau.

- Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne, sinon ils auraient été noyé sous la bombe humaine, remarqua Sasuke en entrant avec un peu plus d'élégance.

- T'as fini d'être jaloux de mes figures artistiques? Rétorqua le blond.

- Tu parles du truc qui pendouille de tes cheveux?

Sasuke montra du doigt un objet long et fin pendre dans les mèches blondes de Naruto, qui cria de stupeur. Mais il s'averrait être que le serpent qu'il lui avait donné. Il le prit entre ses doigts et le regarda d'un air songeur.

- Peut-être est-il mort? Il n'aime pas l'eau sûrement, dit Naruto avec un sourire de satisfaction, s'appretant à le jeter dans le paysage.

- Non, regarde, sa queue bouge, fit Sasuke de justesse.

- Nani?

Effectivement, le serpent gigotait furieusement entre les doigts de son propriétaire et montra sa langue d'un air furieux.

- Remets-le sur ton épaule, il aime pas avoir la tête en bas, dit Sasuke en s'étalant dans l'eau.

- J'fais ce que je veux avec mon serpent... Euh !

- Tss!

Naruto rougit furieusement d'avoir avouer ce fait, mais se décida tout de même de le mettre sur son épaule. À moins d'aimer être mordu par un serpent, autant être préventif et écouter les conseils de l'Uchiha.

- Dit, depuis quand tu sais faire apparaître des serpents vivants? Demanda alors Naruto pendant qu'ils se prélassaient dans le remou de la source.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- NANI!? j'te signale que je suis le premier interessé dans cette affaire, alors j'exige des explications en ce qui concerne ce que tu m'as donné! Cria fortement le blond en s'approchant dangeureusement de Sasuke.

- Kuso... coula le brun, le regard colérique. Hmph, Oroshimaru-sama m'a appris cette méthode. Voilà, t'es content ?

- Et c'est tout ? Répondit Naruto, le regard completement indifférent de la nouvelle évidente.

- Ttt, il m'en avait fait un, une fois. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu apprendre, car ça m'a aidé à...

- À t'échapper de l'emprise du nécrophobe ? Continua le blond, toujours avec sa tête d'ahuri.

- Non, Baka! De toute façon, tu comprendras bien par toi-même! Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille!

- Ah non! Je veux en savoir plus! Sasukeee!


End file.
